The Deep
The Deep is the second episode in season four of . Synopsis The discovery of the bodies of two scuba instructors leads investigators to uncover a plot to detonate a bomb in Lower Manhattan. Plot The body of a diver is found during a boat race, and the CSIs are surprised to find he asphixiated with a full tank of oxygen. Hammerback recovers several starfish from the diver's body, and tells Stella the man had fatal amounts of cyanide in his lungs. The victim is identified as Doug Holden, a scuba-diving instructor. He's been missing for three weeks, as has his fellow instructor, Matt Campbell. Stella and Flack question some of their students, including a married couple and a pair of Albanian men. Lindsay finds asbestos from subway cars in the stomachs of the starfish leading Mac to suspect the men may have been killed in old subway cars dumped in the river in the 70s. Danny and Hawkes go for a dive to explore the cars, and Hawkes discovers the body of Matt Campbell. Hammerback determines Matt died of cyanide poisoning as well, and Stella finds a gold coin in the diver's gear. Stella takes the coin to an antiques dealer, where the dealer determines the coin is a fake--and a handsome stranger named Drew Bedford identifies the kind of coin it was modeled off of for her. Stella recalls that one of the diving students she talked to was a jeweller who had an attractive wife who seemed a little too interested in her diving instructor. She postulates that a jeweler could have created the fake coin. Flack questions the man, but he denies any involvement in the men's death, and tells the detective he's unconcerned with his wife's activities. His alibi checks out, but Lindsay has another lead: larvae that are found in regions 100 feet deeper than the CSIs previously looked. Danny and Hawkes go diving and recover more coins and syringe, but the trip turns dangerous when a metal pole shifts, trapping Hawkes beneath it. Danny frees him and the two make it to land safely. Flack finds a salvage permit for the area registered in a fake name. Danny examines the syringe, discovering cortisone in it and then DNA with a mutation that is unique to people of Balkan descent. Danny realizes the syringe must have been reused, and Stella recalls the two Albanian students she questioned. The police storm the Albanians apartment and one of them, Zamir Duka, tries to run. While Mac and Flack apprehend him, Stella searches the apartment and finds the makings of a bomb. Questioning Zamir proves futile, but Mac and Flack put together that the commissioner has been running an investigation into Iraqi insurgents that the Albanians might want to put a stop to. The Albanians used the scuba instructors to train them and then killed the men by luring them deep into the water with the promise of a hidden treasure. When Flack learns a death threat against the commissioner has been called in, leading the commissioner to take a helicopter to an important UN conference, he and Mac realize that the helicopter will land over the water--just as the Albanians have planned. Mac and Flack race to the pier where Mac discovers the bomber about to set off his bomb--only to discover it's been disarmed by the police. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Warren Derosa as Colin Barnett * Salina Soto as Erika Barnett * Tanc Sade as Zamir Duka * Adrian R'Mante as Besim Lumani * Cathy Shim as Trina Butler * Kerr Smith as Drew Bedford * James C Burns as Fraud Consultant * Adrian Quinonez as Bomb Squad Tech * Christian Dias as Construction Worker * Sean Taylor as Doug Holden * Zack Henry as Matt Campbell See Also 2